Club del Duelo 2016
by Nasuasda
Summary: Recolección de historias de 155w para la Séptima Edición del Club del Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Gané n/n
1. Valiente

**Disclaimer** : La historia es mía, los personajillos ya no :P

Voy a ir poniendo todas las historias del Club del Duelo 2016 en esta historia (todas las historias hasta que me echen o la vida muggle me consuma). Especiales gracias a MissMantequilla por betearme :)

 _«Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"»._

El primer reto consiste en trabajar **desde la perspectiva del personaje** sorteado en un **mundo que es la antítesis del canon** y lo que pase debe estar **basado en alguna escena de los libros**. Mi personaje es **Seamus Finnigan**

Contrincante: **Lawghter**.

 _ **Let it go!**_

* * *

Seamus arrugó el periódico que tenía en las manos al ver cómo Potter entraba en la Sala Común. Todos tenían miedo, era una muy mala idea enfrentarse a él, pero Seamus no iba a correr con el rabo entre las piernas como el resto.

—¿Sabes que he tenido un verano de mierda por tu culpa, _Elegido_? —le espetó con saña. Harry arqueó las cejas—. Mi madre no quería que viniera a Hogwarts este año. Están diciendo muchas mierdas sobre ti y el viejo, ¿sabes?

—Entonces deberías haber hecho caso a tu madre. —Los ojos verdes de Harry le helaron las entrañas.

—¿Qué está pasando?

 _¿Cómo podría faltar el perrito faldero?_

—¿Tan bien te come la polla que ya no puedes hablar, Potter?—se burló el irlandés.

Ron miró a Harry de reojo, quién asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Después de que Seamus cayera al suelo, inerte, reinó el silencio.

—¿Alguno más tiene un problema con Harry?

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**

Básicamente la historia se desarrolla en el quinto libro, con toda la parafernalia que hubo el verano anterior sobre Harry como un mentiroso por decir que Voldy está vivo. En este mundo que es lo contrario al canon Harry es malo, Voldy bueno, etc, etc, etc. Y pues, digamos que la última frase de Ron es canon y me dio la idea de todo :P

Edito: Como he visto que ha habido mucha pregunta, lo aclaro :P Lo que considero que he cambiado de Seamus: básicamente la lealtad y el respeto que siente tanto hacia Harry como hacia Dumbledore, y que en el canon le hace incluso enfrentarse a su madre; y también lo he puesto un poquito (muchito) malhablado :P


	2. Mi señor Salazar

**Disclaimer:** personajes de jótáká, historia mía :P

Especiales gracias a Druida por ayudarme con la historia :*

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

El segundo reto consiste en escribir una historia **basada en un trope** (que vienen a ser historias recurrentes dentro del fandom). La historia puede escribirse desde cualquier ángulo/perspectiva, pero **no puede contradecir** el trope. Mi trope es: **Harry como reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin**.

Contrincante: **Andrea Silveira**

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

 _Sólo el heredero puede abrir la Cámara de los Secretos._

—Probemos el poder de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter. —La voz fantasmal de Riddle resuena por toda la cámara—. El parsel no te salvará esta vez, Potter, sólo me obedece a mí.

Estás asustado. Prácticamente te has dirigido a una muerte segura para salvar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo, derechito hacia la trampa de Voldemort.

Y ahora no importa qué, vas a morir.

Corres como nunca antes lo has hecho, tus piernas tiemblan de puro pavor. Escuchas el siseo amenazante de la serpiente que envía una descarga de pura adrenalina a tu sistema nervioso. Sientes cómo se desliza por el suelo, directamente hacia ti. Suplicas para que no te encuentre y aguantas la respiración al escucharlo acercarse lentamente.

Ves su sombra sobre tu cabeza y cómo se inclina en una reverencia ante ti.

— _Mi señor Salazar._

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**

Muchísimas gracias por permitirme pasar a la segunda ronda, eso lo primero :*

Y sobre esta historia... Bueno, creo que queda claro que al final el basilisco no va a hacer caso a Voldy (?) xD


	3. Su querido gato

Bueno, después de como mil versiones (tantas no, pero a las dos cifras creo que sí llega), aquí traigo mi participación. Especiales gracias a **Seremoon** , **Estrella** , **Druida** y **Muselina** por ayudarme con el fic (y por soportar mis lloros) *odio el misterio*

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

Para este duelo debíamos medir la longitud de las **frases** utilizando **múltiplos de 5**. O sea, cada frase de 5, 10, 15... palabras (os odio por ello). Y, además, escribir una historia (la que nos saliera del haba) cumpliendo con el género dado. El género que me tocó fue **Misterio** (os odio un poquito más por ello :P)

Contrincante: **Hueto**

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

Hermione dejó escapar un angustioso grito al ver la escena. Cayó de rodillas, soltando todo lo que llevaba con ella.

Su gato, su querido gato.

El animal colgaba inerte del ventilador del techo del salón. Su pequeño cuerpecito se mecía al son de la máquina que todavía estaba en funcionamiento. La soga, atada a su cuello, se teñía del rojo casi negro de la sangre. Crookshanks no tenía los ojos donde debían estar, estos colgaban dejando ver las cuencas vacías.

 _¿Qué clase de ser humano mataba a un animal inocente? ¿Qué clase de monstruo arrancaba los ojos a un animal indefenso para luego exhibirlo así?_

Los Aurores miraron cada rincón: nadie había entrado en la casa, no había nada forzado. La puerta o las ventanas.

—La mantendremos informada, señora Weasley.

Al despedir a los Aurores en la puerta de su piso, pudo ver sus manos. Hermione frunció el ceño horrorizada.

—¿Por qué tengo estos arañazos?

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**

Me terminé inspirando en _El gato negro_ , de Edgar Allan Poe. Básicamente que hay un gato muerto al que le sacan los ojos y está colgado (?). Y pues... parece que pudo haber sido Hermione. Espero con mi negro corazoncito de persona malvada que encaje en el maldito género de misterio, que por más que me digan que sí yo no tengo ni idea :P


	4. Patético

A #me le gusta este reto mucho mucho :D Gracias a **MrsDarfoy, Estrella** y **BlackPhoenix** por la ayudita :P

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

Este duelo iba de **construir la casa por el tejado.** O sea, empezar por el final de la historia y terminar por el principio. Y para facilitar la cosa teníamos que escribir cobre **Severus Snape**.

Contrincante: **Gaheller Saberhagen**

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

 _Patético._

Te desangras lentamente. El dolor es insoportable y notas el veneno de la serpiente comenzando a deshacer los bordes de tu mente. Estás prácticamente saludando a La Muerte a la cara y aún así sólo eres capaz de ver sus ojos verdes frente a ti.

 _Eres tan patético._

Esos ojos esmeralda que estaban llenos de preocupación la última vez que los viste, arrullando a un pequeño bebé con los mismos ojos. Recuerdas su rostro feliz el día de su boda, en los brazos de James Potter. No pudiste apartar la mirada de ella, pero tampoco permitiste que ella te viera.

 _Fuiste tan cobarde._

Demasiado cobarde para pedirle perdón después, fueron las últimas palabras que le dijiste.

—Sangre sucia.

 _Cobarde._

Recuerdas todo antes de eso, los golpes de tu padre y el olor a alcohol de tu madre. Recuerdas como su cabello rojo conseguía iluminar esos días y recuerdas la primera vez que la viste.


End file.
